Ridgewell High
by talz99
Summary: John Watson is a new student in Ridgewell High. His new dorm mate, Sherlock Holmes, is the one person he really trusts in his school, but how much does their relationship mean to the both of them? Meanwhile, Gregory Lestrade, the dorm manager starts taking notice of Sherlock's brother, Mycroft Holmes.
1. The Beginning

**Well, I'm not sure HOW good this story is... but I tried, and I guess that counts, right?**  
**Well, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Mum, don't worry, I'll be home for Christmas!" John Watson groaned as he left the car.

His mum wiped a tear from her cheek. "Oh, Johnny, I can't believe it's your last year." She sighed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

John wriggled out of her grip. "Mum, you're embarrassing me." He muttered and looked around at the people who had started looking at them. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'll keep in touch, don't worry. Love you!" said John as he started made his way towards the front door of the school. He checked his phone for his form. "Dorm 221... floor B... Baker house." He looked up at the sign on the building. "Baker house... well, I guess it's time to check out the room!"

John dragged his suitcase into the building and towards the counter. He leaned on the counter and smiled a the head of his house. "Can I have the key to dorm 221B, Professor..." he frowned momentarily.

"You must be John Watson!" He grinned and shook the boy's hand. "I am Professor Morgan, the head of your house."

John smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Professor Morgan. Can I have my key please?" He asked as he looked around the building.

Professor Morgan smiled. "Of course, let me just look for it..." he mumbled as he looked down at his desk. "Aha! There you go, Mister Watson." He said and handed the key over.

"Thank you, Professor." He replied as he pocketed his key and took his suitcase towards the elevators. Once he got in he pressed 'B' and waited for the doors to open again.

The doors opened and he gripped his suitcase. He stepped out gingerly and looked around the floor. It was small but packed. He moved through the small crowds that formed around the dorms until he found his own dorm. He unlocked the door and pulled his suitcase in with a sigh. He turned around to close the door when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. The door clicked shut and he turned around to look at his dorm mate. His eyes scanned the tall, lean figure. He looked up at the boys face. His dark curls covered part of his icy blue eyes. John smiled at him and was about to open his mouth when the boy started talking.

"You're John Watson. This is your first year in this school, and you're probably going to fit in with the jocks, seeing as you love playing rugby. You want to become a doctor when you grow up, seeing as you've got biology books in your hand and judging by the size of your bag you have more books packed in there as well. Judging by the way you hold yourself up you look up to a military figure, most likely a parent, I'll guess it's your dad. Now the name tag on your laptop says 'Harry'. The spots on the tag are quite sloppy, seems like your older brother has been drinking, so he's most probably an alcoholic. Now that we've gone through all of that the only thing you have to know about me is that I'm Sherlock Holmes and you don't have to worry about me disturbing you ever again." The boy turned on his heel and walked towards his bed, pulling out a book from under his bed.

John blinked at him. "Uhm... actually, Harry is short for Harriet... but other than that... that was bloody awesome!" He grinned as he flopped onto his bed. "And why would I worry about you disturbing me? After you introducing me to yourself I think it'd be fair if **I** got to find out things about **YOU**."

Sherlock shook his head. "No one wants to find out things about me. I'm the freak. If you want to stay popular in this school you shouldn't let people catch you hanging out with me. Or trying to talk to me."

"Well, people are stupid then,"

"Everyone's stupid."

John looked at him, "Ouch, hurtful."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "No need to take things personally, everyone's stupid when compared to me."

John nodded slightly and turned to face the wall on his bed. "Well, wake me up for lunch at least?"

"Fine," groaned Sherlock.

John closed his eyes and drifted off, getting comfortable in his new bed with his new dorm mate.

* * *

**So, yes, I know it's stupid but I tried :D**

**Hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review, because it really helps!**

**See you guys later :)**


	2. A Biology Quiz

"Sherlock, stop it, I wanna sleep..." John mumbled into his pillow. His first week in boarding school was going well. Even rooming with the biggest prick in the whole school wasn't that bad. Sighing, he got up and swatted Sherlock's hands away. "Why are you waking me up this early on a Saturday?"

Sherlock huffed at him. "Come on, John, you've got to get ready for a biology quiz you have on Tuesday, remember?"

"Oh, right." John muttered, smiling at the boy. "Thanks for reminding me." He said quietly as he got up to get his books. He watched as Sherlock walked over to the bathroom slowly, his long legs striding across the dorm room. As the door shut close, John groaned loudly. He couldn't get the boy out of his head for the whole week, and it had started bugging him a lot. He shook his head and picked up the book, opening it up on the first page and reading it thoroughly.

"John? Do you need help?" Sherlock asked, his head peeking out of the door. John smiled at the boy, looking at the way his hair fell over his eyes.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, Sherlock, I know what I'm supposed to do. If I need any help I'll call you over, alright?"

Sherlock nodded and pulled his head back into the bathroom, leaving the boy all alone.

Sherlock nodded and pulled his head back into the bathroom, leaving the boy all alone. He hummed as he took off his clothes and got into the shower, smiling to himself. He'd never really liked someone, it felt new to him. But he knew there was something special about John, even if he barely knew him.

He pulled the curtains close and turned on the tap, soaping up his body. His hands moved down towards his inner thighs without him really noticing. He slid a hand over his shaft, whimpering lightly as his cock twitched. Sherlock imagined John smiling at him and groaned, starting to stroke himself slowly. He picked up the pace, feeling himself get harder by the second. With a final tug, he came all over his hands, breathing heavily.

After washing himself off, he stepped out of the shower, shaking his head as he tried to dry off his hair. He got his clothes on and walked out of the bathroom, looking over at John, his head tilted slightly. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

John, who had been biting the tip of his pencil, sighed. "I... I guess I could use a little help." He muttered and Sherlock chuckled deeply, walking over to him and sitting down.

"John, this really isn't so hard..." Sherlock mumbled, looking over the textbook. He could feel the boy leaning towards him and smiled lightly.

The boy leaned his head on Sherlock's shoulder. "But I'm too lazy." He groaned, looking up at him.

Sherlock opened his mouth and closed it. He cleared his throat and he felt John move his head. A hand made it's way into Sherlock's wet hair and he shivered, looking over at John's bright face.

"You know, you've got pretty hair." John said quietly, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair.

He felt him lean back towards him, kissing his cheek. Sherlock groaned, scooting closer to him.

Sherlock could feel John's breath in his ear. "It's not the only pretty thing either..." he whispered, the shorter boy leaning over to him and kissing him.

For the first time in a while, Sherlock could honestly say he was happy.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**So I haven't updated in a long time because of uni... but I hope you like this chapter :D**

**If you want me to write something specific then review this chapter and I'll try, but I can't promise you guys anything.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
